As is known, there are a variety of types of magnetic field sensing elements, including, but not limited to, Hall Effect elements, magnetoresistance elements, and magnetotransistors. As is also known, there are different types of Hall Effect elements, for example, planar Hall elements, vertical Hall elements, and circular Hall elements. As is also known, there are different types of magnetoresistance elements, for example, anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) elements, giant magnetoresistance (GMR) elements, tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) elements, Indium antimonide (InSb) elements, and magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) elements.
Hall Effect elements generate an output voltage proportional to a magnetic field. In contrast, magnetoresistance elements change resistance in proportion to a magnetic field. In a circuit, an electrical current can be directed through the magnetoresistance element, thereby generating a voltage output signal proportional to the magnetic field.
Magnetic field sensors, which use magnetic field sensing elements, are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, a current sensor that senses a magnetic field generated by a current carried by a current-carrying conductor, a magnetic switch (also referred to herein as a proximity detector) that senses the proximity of a ferromagnetic or magnetic object, a rotation detector that senses passing ferromagnetic articles, for example, gear teeth, and a magnetic field sensor that senses a magnetic field density of a magnetic field. Magnetic switches are used as examples herein. However, the circuits and techniques described herein apply also to any magnetic field sensor.
Conventional magnetic switches can sense a magnetic field above a threshold level in one dimension, i.e., along a line. Some conventional magnetic switches can sense a magnetic field above a threshold in two dimensions, i.e., in a plane.